


Personal Snowflake | 似雪

by Aurivita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Nargles, Wrackspurts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurivita/pseuds/Aurivita
Summary: Druna圣诞节甜饼~一发完结:)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Personal Snowflake | 似雪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844965) by [Sakura_Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Drop/pseuds/Sakura_Drop). 



> 感谢原作者Sakura_Drop的美好创造以及授权翻译！

雪懒散地从天而降，裹挟着半透明的雪片，在风中轻曳，时而在乍起的狂风中飞旋翻转，探寻着最为舒适的降落方式。无数莹白的雪尘跌入大地，其中几位优雅的舞者则降落在屋顶，树梢，街灯，车顶。那些透明而娇小的女士们甚至调皮地落在步伐匆匆的行人身上，无论他们正走在去工作，上学，还是约会的路上。

金发的男人自顾自哼着鼻子，被手套裹紧的双手似生气了一般气鼓鼓地塞在大衣口袋里，脸上的不屑与不满都被层层包裹在大而厚的围巾之下。他讨厌冬天，因为冬天有砭骨的狂风，还有难以忍受的寒冷，就连具有温暖作用的咒语都仿佛失去了效用。然而，Draco不得不承认，冬天里还有一件事是他非但不介意、反而还有些喜欢的。

——赏雪。

他喜欢看这玲珑精微的自然造物将整座城镇变为纯白。Malfoy突然想起当年在霍格沃兹时，Crabbe和Goyle试图用舌头接住雪花，这在当时让金发男孩饱尝二手尴尬，顺便不动声色地瞪他们一眼。直至今日，他偶尔还是会好奇，到底为什么他那些纯血朋友比大多数泥巴种来得更愚蠢？

其实，让冬季显得不那么糟糕的原因还有一个。然而他是不会把这个理由告诉其他人的。有一片人形雪花，将手指包裹在他心上。他发觉自己即便是在繁忙的工作时间、面对着魔法部累成小山的文件，也无法不想念她。一旦强迫自己不去想她，工作也难以继续。他的同事们，尤其是那位讨厌的“无所不知”泥巴种，怀疑他有女朋友。他们已经很接近真相了。

是的，Draco并不能被归为单身一类。但是目前和他在一起的人，从未要求他明确彼此的……恋爱关系。

Luna。Luna Lovegood是她的名字。

对于疯姑娘Loony究竟是怎样在他的心路上蜿蜒前行并真正来到他心里，他至今疑惑不解，但无论如何，她做到了。他多少能感觉到他们的感情是建立在某种更深厚、更实在的基础之上的，虽然他还没有诉诸言语的勇气。

—————————————— 

“你爸爸是爱你的，Draco，只不过是用他自己的方式罢了。”某次，目睹了Malfoy父子间冲突的Luna走到Draco身旁，脑袋温柔而自然地歪向一侧，眼睛里闪着柔和的光。她是个怪人。他想要推开她，或者说些咒骂的话。但不知是什么原因，年轻的Malfoy犹豫了。他做不到。这个浅金色头发女生的出现，竟让他感到异样的安心。他只是点了点头，默认她静静地陪着自己站在黑湖畔。

“如果没有人照顾，蝻钩会是种很烦人的生物。”她说着，抬眼看向他。而他正抓挠着发痒的前臂，在那里，食死徒标记恒久地蚀刻进血肉。伏地魔的确永远地从这个世界上逝去了，但总有些东西无时无刻不让人想起他。Draco不能确定自己是否应该因为她假装不知道他手臂发痒的原因而对她发怒，也不确定是否应该为她没有提及黑暗的过去和痛苦的回忆而感谢她。他感觉有温暖的指尖在他的衬衣下游走，轻柔的安抚覆上那个狰狞的标记，这感觉让他近乎哽咽。从没有人曾对他做出这样的事。从来没有。如此含蓄轻柔，却如此让人安心。

“Lovegood。”这一次，换作Draco找寻她。那天他万分痛苦，来自黑魔王的标记几乎要将他的肌肤灼烧撕裂。一切都是因为持续了两星期的噩梦，还有魔法部那些以难以置信的速度堆垒起来的繁重公务。他等着她，等她结束在圣芒戈的工作。像是害怕自己和她讲话会被人发现，他站在黑漆漆的街角呼唤她。他觉得有些奇怪，尤其是当他看到Luna的眼睛里闪着愉悦的光，她的肩膀在或许同样不好过的一天结束时全然地放松。然后，当她抱住他、手臂环住他的腰，他顿时迷失，将脸埋进她的发间，彻底地放松下来。

——————————————

他挠了挠手臂，随后加紧了步伐，转过街角，进入庄园大门。金发男子穿过草木疯长、池塘错落的花园底下长长的甬道，来到因施了魔法而阳光灿烂的山谷，其中是一座看起来温馨舒适的小木屋。透过空气里明灭的飞尘，他看见通往温室的门微敞着。

Draco径直走进那座巨型玻璃建筑，想着，多奇怪啊，为什么给曼德拉草和那些吓人却效用不凡的植物住的房子，会比他们自己的住的屋子还要大呢？他停下脚步，斜倚在门框上，看着同样有着浅金发色的女子，她停下将曼德拉草抓起来的动作，转过身来，闪亮的双眼望向他。

“Draco。”Luna用她天使般的声音轻声呼唤道，同时取下耳罩。“你今天回来得真早呀。”

男子离开门框，向这个娇小的女子靠近了几步，俯身偷了一吻，接着便看见一抹粉红在她颊间弥散开。哪怕是他最微小的举动都能让她有所反应，在这点上Draco的惊奇从未停止。通常在他人面前，Luna总是活在自己的小世界里，像是聋子一般，全然冷静自持，然而在他的面前时，Luna会做出各种反应，也显得更加可爱，虽然有人问起时，他还是会觉得哪里不太对劲，但那恰恰是她迷人之所在。

Luna扫了一眼挂在温室玻璃墙上的时钟，又将眼神定格在他身上。

“圣诞节就要到了，我差点忘了这回事。你想要庆祝一下吗……和我一起？”

“如果这样特殊的节日里我不在你身边，那我可太愚蠢了，”Malfoy咕哝着说，“你看看你，要是我不在，为了这些吵闹的小坏蛋，你说不定都会忘记吃饭。”

她到底哪来这么多奇怪的想法？想着自己会离开她、留她独自一人？对于她患得患失的发问，他向来无法理解。

Luna先看了看装着曼德拉草的小盆，又看向Draco，随后微微扬起头，闭目微笑。

“想必是Hermione又戳到你的生气骨啦，我来帮你把这些骚扰虻从脑袋里赶出去吧。”

Draco也不明白她是怎么做到的，但片刻过后，他们双双出现在小屋里。他坐在壁炉边舒适的扶手椅上，面前是一棵装饰好的圣诞树。Luna不仅仅是一名出色的治疗师和草药学家，更神奇的是她的手指，总是能让他酸痛的肩颈恢复如初。Draco放松下来，沉入柔软的座椅中，瞥了一眼施过魔法的圣诞彩灯，颇觉刺目，令人眼花缭乱得灯光从四面八方扰乱他此刻的宁静。于是，他掏出魔杖，将屋内的灯熄灭，仅余几支蜡烛和莹亮的雪球散出微光。

Draco抓住Luna的手臂，顺势拉入怀中，Luna便跌坐到Draco腿上。他紧紧抱着她，甚至紧得有些过了头，一言不发，只是闭上了双眼。当第十二次钟声敲响，他耳畔响起一阵耳语。作为回应，他在她额角轻轻印上一吻。

“圣诞快乐，Draco。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 这个标题啊……不妥，暂定（之前一版是：人形雪花……扶额）。欢迎一同探讨~
> 
> 水平有限，仓促翻译，问题多多，欢迎抓虫~


End file.
